when they were kits
by butterchickenftw
Summary: with greenleaf comes kits, so say the elders of thunderclan. this story takes place when bluestar was a kit with her sister Snowkit. watch as they become aprentices in there little clan. I OWN NOTHING. plz RR and no flames. this is m second ff so im not very good (series)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody Butterchcken here! this is my second fan fic so im still not very good please RR and no flames!

CHAPTER 1

It was very warm outsid and Bluekit and Snowkit were tumbling around in the clearing. COME AT ME RIVERCLAN MANGE-PELT! yowled Bluekit. as Snowkit launched herself at Bluekit she rolled out of the way and cuffed her ear, but Snowkit spun on her haunches and swiped Bluekits muzzle before bowling her over and sent them rolling in the clearing like a ball of fur in a stampede after a gathering. when they broke apart they realized how hungry they were and went to the fresh-kill pill to find it teeming with prey. after eating an entire mouse she went to her den and curled up to go to sleep. at once she was cast into a river wider then camp flingning her down a falls, knocking the breath out of her before she was pulledout by two she cats. then the dream faded.

after waking up shivering and feeling as if she had just layed down her head she dragged her self into the clearing to bask in the sun and waited for Snowkit to get up. after some time she heard vioces and then half of the clans warriors came into camp bearing marks of claw and tooth on all of there pelts. though somecat yoweld ''SUNNING ROCKS IS OURS!'' , she did not know who because she did not know all the cats names. the clan medicen cat goosefeather ran from his den to sniff each cats wound and get the proper hearbs to treat them. Snowkit came out not long after, woken the sudden activity in clearing. then there were all under every-cats paws asking tons of questions about the battle. "did anyone die?" "was it easy to win?" before they overwhelemed the warriors goosefeather shooded them away so he could treat wounds and take one serriosly injured cat to his den


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody butterchicken here with a new chapter for my story. i know there short but ive had lots to do. RR and no flames. I OWN NOTHING

CHAPTER 2

It had been 2 sunrises since the sunning rocks battle and other than healing wounds there were no sighns of anything ever happining. though she was thouroghly board of the elders tales she was never late to a playfight or moss ball toss. one day in particular she was sitting in front of the nursury when a butterfly danced in front of her face. giving chase she followd it through a small hole in the barrier and imetitley she was hit by a foul smell. _this must be the dirtplace._ she thought. she whiped aruond and went to the warriors den to see if she could wake someone up. when she got there her tail drooped when she realized it was only a siener warrior and deputy she went to Pinestar to see ifshe could help with anything. "Hi Pinestar, is there anything I can do to help?" she asked. in a board tone. he looked up from his freshkill and said "you can wath the apprentices clean the elders ticks, and if they need help with something do it." he suggested kindly. "ok" she replied cheerng up by the moment.

when she woke in the morning it was past dawn but she couldent help but to curl up in her nest and try to sleep more. it was the gathering night and she had stayed up all night un till it ended to hear about it from her mother. when she went to bed it was well past moonhigh and she was bone tired. it was raining as she went into the clearind and under highrock to keep as dry as posible. when her sister Snowkit came out she meawed to her to come to the highrock with her. " Snowkit am I glad your awake! I would have had to sit here by myself watching the fresh-kill pile get soaked!" they sat together and watched the warriors and queens pick at the meager fresh-kll pile. when Sunfall started to organize the patrols he sent out two border patrols one to shadowclan and the other to riverclan. then two hunting patrols, to Snakerocks and the Great she went back to her nest with Snowkit trailing. "im going to sleep." meawed Snowkit. "way ahead of you." and with that they curled up with eachother and went to sleep while conserving a littermates warmth.


End file.
